Jamaster A
Jamaster A is an Electronic Music Producer and DJ based in Asia and North America. He is the first Chinese DJ to be ranked in DJ MAG’s Top 100 DJ’s No.279. Currently, Jamaster A is the host of EDM shows in MTV Asia & China TV titled “DJ Master Picks” which is broadcasted every week in 8 countries in S.E. Asia. 2018 Jamaster A has signed 3 new single “I’m So Fly / Back To Underground / Loud” to 3 labels of US Trap label “Ninety9Lives” & Europe “Media Records” & Columbia “Anthems Records. This 3 tracks will be coming to release in Sept /Oct 2018! His recently released new single “Boom Da Rave” & “Can You Feel It” in World top 100 DJ Vinai’s label “ZeroThirty” with his new style of Trap / Bass House & Hardstyle! In mid 2018, Jamaster A has released his best album “The New Art Of Asia” & the single featuring with EDM top vocalist with Jonny Rose of “Heaven (With Everything)” in Japan by One Peace Music, and also interview by Japan DJ Mag! He’s recently released singles on Media Records / Spinnin Records / Black Hole Recordings & JAM Music. His music has been featured on Armin Van Buuren’s “A State Of Trance" #519 "Tune of the week“, Tiesto "Clublife" #60 /#61 ,Markus Schulz’s Global DJ Broadcast #482 (Global Selection) & Armin Van Buuren ASOT / Sander Van Doorn / Markus Schulz’s compilations, Black Hole recordings compilations including Black Hole Radio & Trance Central 004. Jamaster A classic track "Bells Of Tiananmen" was voted in World No.1 DJ Armin Van Buuren & Armada "Trance Top 1000" & his track “I Miss You Missing Me” remixed by Andrew Rayel & “Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence (Heart Of Asia)” remixed by Paul Oakenfold, this track also released over 40 compilations worldwide. Jamaster A is constantly on the road touring all over the world. He also organizes a major outdoor music festival in China. In 2018 January,he’ve organized & performed at large event “Awake Music Festival” in China Guangzhou biggest theme park “Chimelong” & DJ line up with Steve Aoki /Dash Berlin / Vinai /Tom Swoon /Aly & Fila / Showtek / Music Die / Coone / Vicetone / Kryoman, with an attendance of over 20,000 people! Jamaster A also organized & performed at the large music festival in China called Panda Festival & Bougainvillea Music Festival with an attendance of over 50,000 people.The lineup included Top 100 DJ’s like Vinai / Bassjackers / Ummet Ozcan / Wolfpack / Carl Nunes / Danny Avila /Tenishia / Aly & Fila / Paul Van Dyk / Ferry Corsten / Omnia / Rank 1 / Heatbeat / Marco V / Justin Prime / Jordy Dazz among others. His music production has generated millions in sales spanning back to the 90’s. His singles and albums have been charted all over from No.6 in Europe’s Trance Charts, No. 1 in QQ Music, No. 4 in China’s Billboard Charts, No. 25 on Taiwan’s KK Box TOP100 Charts, No.1 in Macau radio and No.3 in Hong Kong Metro Radio and so on. Jamaster A had produced over a hundred albums in Asia for Top Asian artists include; Andy LauTak-wah, Sandy Lam, Jacky Cheung, Grasshopper and more. With total albums sales over 8 millions. Jamaster A had also remixed for high profile singers like Japanese superstar NAMIE AMURO, and TETSUYA KOMURO. Once of the remix singles had hit a No.2 place in Oricon single chart. Million copies of CD were sold in Japan alone. Releases Tracklists Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Canadian Producers Category:Canadian DJ Category:Chinese Producer Category:Chinese DJ